Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 3 = 1(x + 1)$
Distribute the $1$ in the $1(x + 1)$ term on the right. $y - 3 = {x + 1}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $3$ to both sides. $y = x + 1 + 3$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = x + 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $1$ and a y-intercept of $4$.